The Swearing Fox
by LawOfTheAug
Summary: Naruto gets wounded by a Chidori during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission and is placed in the hospital.During his stay in the hospital he ponders about life and all and suddenly wakes up and stops putting on his mask of happiness and facade of Stupidity.While getting a fouled mouth konoichi as a room mate. NarutoxTayuya Strong/Prodigy Naruto A/N Chapter 1 and 2 rewritten drastically
1. Chapter 1

A/N All right welcome ladies and gentlemen and boys and girls to my first

ever Fanfic that i have lets get the dreary old disclaimer out of the way.

I do not own The Naruto Kishimoto Does.

Now that is out of the way...I hereby welcome to my new fanfic The Swearing

Fox

Pairings. NarutoxTayuya (just love this pairing)

Now let us begin this adventure...

Chapter 1. Prologue...and Sakura's

As Naruto laid in a hospital bed, His thoughts lingered on the failed 'Sasuke Retrieval Mission'. which he and his friends sacrificed thier lives for the retrieval of the "Last Loyal Uchiha". How Ironic is the word "loyal" as how he betrayed the village for power from the pedomaru. however Naruto's thoughts strayed onto more recent events...

FLASHBACK: 4 DAYS AGO

"Prepare a ICU room for my Naru-Chan" Tsunade shouted as she was not in a good mood, she already had to deal with the surgery of Neji and Chouji, and the three fossils which are the three currupt elders of konoha.

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama" Replied frantic Shizune as she hurried to get the ICU room ready for naruto's arrival.

As the Slug sannin scanned the vitals of Naruto, she looked at the wound on his chest it was like someone had punched a hole right through his chest. But on closer inspection she suddenly realised the wound that he had been inflicted by was caused by a Raiton jutsu as the leftover chakra residue still lingered around the now closing wound. her only thoughts of what could have cuased this narrowed down. 'the Chidori'.

'Damn that One-eyed Fool. he better have a damn good reason as to why he taught that assassination jutsu to that spoilt little shit of a brat.' Tsunade thought bitterly while also thinking of some... inhumane ways to punish the said silver haired jonin.

On normal circumstances a normal person would have died by now. but with Naruto due to his tenant, had gained some of its advanced regeneration healing factor. The blood that was spewing out of his chest a hour ago had been reduced to nothing but to a trickle of blood .As Tsunade mentally thanked the Kyubi for his regeneration properties she began patching up Naruto. On the opposite side of town Sakura was trying to decide which dress she would wear to welcome her Sasuke-Kun back to the village. She had heard the rumours of that knucklehead Naruto returning from thier retrieval mission and had immedialty went to the dress shop to get a dress,not knowing the mission had ended in a disaster.

Sakura decided that she would buy and wear a beautiful red dress with a floral pattern to impress her Sasuke-kun and made her way to the hospital, when She arrived at the hospital, she noticed a solemn look on everyone's face, though she still chirped out."Hey guys, where's Sasuke-kun". The members of the Sasuke retrieval squad who were not undergoing surgery, including Ino look at her and scowled.

In which Shikamaru who was currently being comforted by Temari, he turned to look at sakura and said in a uncaring and harsh tone that showed much distain to the one in question. "We don't know and we don't care, that little bastard can go rot in hell with the rest of his clan for all we can care about".

"How can you say that about Sasuke-kun and his noble clan." Sakura Screeched, Sakura Immediatly went to her Sasuke-kun defence and tried to bonk shikamaru's head only to be stopped and countered by temari whom knocked her into the opposite wall with her fan causing Sakura to bang the back of her head on the opposite wall, sucessfully making her pass out much to everyone's blessing from not suffering any further ear damage.

As Sakura awoke she saw a person getting wheeled out of the ICU and immediatly went to check thinking it was her Sasuke-kun. But to her suprise, it was Naruto still unconsious from the surgery and with his chest bandaged that was where it struck her as most of it was stained a crimson red.

Naruto had failed her, failed to keep his 'promise of a life time', and then she spoke angrily and one that would define her fall from grace. "Damn that Baka, he couldn't even bring back Sasuke-kun, how useless can he be nor could he uphold the promise he made to me i hate that Baka."

That sentence alone had made everybody in the waiting room heads spring up and glared daggers at at the back of the room, there was two figures whom were giving of huge Killer Intent and as all eyes turned to the two figures and thier jaws was one of the honored sannin of the Elemental Nations Jiraya and Team's 7 very own sensei, Kakashi. than Sakura said a something that will unleash the flood gates of anger in Jiraya and Kakashi. Jiraya looked angrily at Sakura and said "Do not insult naruto young lady" 'But then Sakura said something that was truly so shocking that would make everyone feel digusted by her 'Jiraya-sama why do you care about that worthless shinobi, when you should only care about a true shinobi like my sasuke-kun."

That was when Jiraya lost his calm demeaner as he let the rage and disgust show on his face due to what Sakura had said about as he said to the pathatic excuse of a kunoichi."Listen here you useless bitch, were it not for Naruto. this village would not have survived the kyubi's attack 12 years ago and He Has Suffered more that you or your precious Sasuke-kun will ever suffer in your pathetic lifetimes by a thousandfold. so sit down and shut up i will tell yo..."

that was when Kakashi although seething about what Sakura said about his sensei's son still cutted in by asking "Jiraya-sama, is this a good time to spill the news about the Truth twelve years ago?"to which Jiraya nodded and continued speaking. "What you guys are about to learn is an S Ranked Secret. So listen up, that Includes you Miss pink haired banshee..."

"twelve years ago, the Yondaime Hokage did not kill the kyubi as you have been taught in the academy, but instead it was sealed into a baby. But being a honorable man he was he would not seal it into any other family's Child, but instead sealed it into his own flesh and blood." With that sentence alone everyone went bug eyed, with the exception of sakura as she was thinking that no one could beat her Sasuke-Kun , and on seeing this jiraya smirked and said "Thats right, Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." when he finished saying that all the genins in the room promptly fainted in shock, while the pink haired banshee whailed an ungodly sound the shattered many windows that day.

Flashback End...

As Naruto snapped out of his faze. He recalled what his friends have told him about what happened when he was in his coma due to the strain. At first he was crestfallen about how sakura talked about him, than he got angry. it was at this point naruto could barely think straight due to the all the emotions that were swirling around within him.

it was then he heard swearing and crusing from the bed beside on the otherside of the curtain divider, turned to look as well as pull the divider to the side and what he saw, would forever change the course of his life. there in the bed beside him was the female member of the sound four, that had tried to kidnap the uchiha. Naruto asked her. "hey arent you that girl from the sound four, what the hell are you doing here?

"What the fuck do you think im doing here shithead. i got captured by you fucking tree-hugging-hippies... hey, aren't you the guy who chases after that emo duckass fuck face?" Replied the redhead as she stated the obivious only to remember the boy was from earlier.

"First off the name is Naruto, say it with me: Na, Ru, To! not Shithead. and no i don't chase after that Emo Bastard. my pink haired banshee of a teammate does that." naruto said as he crossed his arms in an annoyed fashion, only to cock his head to the side to look at the girl beside him. "So whats your name anyway?"

"the Name is Tayuya, Just tayuya, if you ever add Chan to my name i will gut you like a fish, and ill call you whatever the fuck i want, Shithead.'' Replied Tayuya as she glared at the boy, as if daring him to call her ' which Naruto says"Yes Tayuya Hime" Tayuya immediatly gagged on the water she was pouring into her mouth making Naruto laugh

When Tayuya finally regained her breath she half spluttered and said"Don't call me that shithead and stop Laughing ' all while still trying to get rid of the blush which was adorned on her face "Oh this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship. im sure" Naruto says sarcastically which is then followed by a sigh. "what's next."

All righty then with that ends the first chapter of The Swearing Fox.

I'm open to any kind of criticism so yea...Read Review and Favourite this fic

if you enjoyed you guys in the next Chapter...

My Thanks to my awesome Beta Megatronus89

N/A I have finally rewritten this chapter due to my sentences being cut up by err i dont know either ways i have finally changed it and i would like to thank my reviewer Rebmul For Informing me...Anyways as always Read Review and Favourite this Fic And most importantly enjoy.

LawOfTheAug


	2. Chapter 2

N/A Ok guys im back with another chapter of The Swearing the same day no less. But before i start writing this fanfic i would like to thank all of you: the readers, and for all those that have left the reviews, and i would like to personally thank Megatronus89 as he offered to beta this chapter. lets get this boring old disclaimer out of the way

I do not own the naruto Kishimoto does.

Now that the disclaimer is out of the way lets get this show on the road and bring on the next chapter of The Swearing Fox

Chapter 2

Life as a cripple

and

The Realisation

As Naruto and Tayuya continued their bickering, Tsunade came in with a clipboard and when she saw the scene unfold before her very eyes. she immediatly screamed out. "Would two stop bickering like a old couple and let me inform you about your health condtions!"

Upon hearing Tsunade's words both of them turned beet red due to blushing but luckily they managed to strug it off before Tsunade could tease both of them anymore as Tsunade flips through the clipboard she starts darting off on what injuries naruto had sustained during his fight with the now Renegade Sasuke Uchiha. Overall Naruto was going to be discharged within the next week, but has to stay within the hospital just for safety reasons for the time being. But when she turned to Tayuya her face turned grim as she addressed the red haired girl that brought some forgotten memories as she told the girl with a sympathatic tone.

"it turns out that all your bones from your Patella(kneecap) and Tibia(shin bone) are shattered in six different areas, not including the hundreds of micro-fractures along the entire Tibia, due to the weight of the trees that have landed on your legs. i have not seen such injuries since Rock Lee's injuries from the chunin exam from his match with Gaara Sabaku. You should be lucky to be alive and think of quiting the shinobi career.

Tayuya scowled and said "I was trained and born to be a fucking Shinobi and you're fucking telling me, that i am supposed to quit being one? Are you Fucking Insane you dust-lactating-heffer(female cow)?" As Tsunade just nods her head solemnly, although the tic mark that was throbbing on her temples was threatening to burs

By just then Naruto spoke up "didn't you just say that you have not seen such injuries since you saw Lee, But would that not mean you could also apply the same method and treat her."  
>When Naruto finished this statement Tsunade looked at him with bugged out eyes and said "Did you just say something logical and smart, brat? Either ways i could, but the risks of her dying due blood lost and other Medical terms that i doubt you could understand there are way too many dangers to take into account, to give her a high chance of survival. at any rate, with her surviving this surgery is less than 30 percent and with Orochimaru's Curse Seal on her, decreases her chances of survival even more...''<p>

At this Naruto Looks at quizically and then props himself up and says "To answer your question Baa chan apparently when Sasuke Stabbed that hole through my chest and with Kurama pushing all that chakra through my body it apparently removed a seal that the Yondaime placed on my head and now i apparently can think faster and more clearly than before..."Tsunade was listening but did not pay close enough attention to ask who was Kurama

Flashback...

Location Valley of the End

"Where am i?" Naruto Asked out loud as he looked around the area only to find himself in a large room that seemed to be located underground like sewer with pipes and all

"Well, well, well look at what kind of a mess you have gotten yourself into now you insufferable dim-witted brat." Kyubi grunted Naruto turned around he saw the enormous silhouette of a beast, who was said to be able to cause earthquakes where ever he walked and could destroy cities and towns with a single stroke of a it's tail, and that was... The Kyubi. who now was starting to strink due to the chakra he had been using to save and preserve what little life Naruto still had. Naruto then asks the million dollar question "Neh Kyubi san why are you smaller then usual

"now if you paid more attention, you would have noticed that I am trying to preserve what little life you have." Rasped out the Kyubi, As Naruto looked on he could only mutter 2 words "Thank You." At Which The Kyubi Laughed And said" You certainly are different brat, no one has ever thanked since the Sage of Six Paths, and I'll amuse you for now but your welcome Gaki"

At this Naruto Remembers something and asks something that would shock the Kyubi "Hey Kyubii If the Ichibi has a name whats your name?" The Kyubi stops for a moment and looks at naruto then he says "No one has ever asked for my name before not even my previous containers..You certainly amuse me to no end. But i am grateful that you have respect and decency to asked for my name, And thus i will give it to Name is Kurama, Oh And I found this seal when i was searching and racking your mind it apparently limits your IQ level and due to you being on well death door the seal self destructed itself thinking that you were dead,the effects were supposed to make you more smarter like into a prodigy or some sorts but i cant really say how smart you are right now because , but for now leave. i sense that your sensei is near... we will talk again, young naruto."

Flashback Ends

As Naruto takes a gulp of water and continues talking 'Anyways excluding that Baa Chan could you not put your Sozo Saisei onto a sealing formula and help accelerate the growth of her white blood cells to speed up the calcium growth in her bones while you heal her?"

Tsunade looks at Naruto and Exclaims much to her shock of naruto's ideal theory of medical fuinjutsu. ''That's just genius, now how do we create such a seal. if we could actually replicate this. the chance of her surviving this operation will increase exponentially." Naruto goes into a thinking pose and after awhile screams "Eureka!" and went to talk about how the sealing matrix should be like and how much chakra would needed for the input to actually get the seal to function...

But as Naruto rambles on about his plan for the sealing matrix Tsunade Inwardly Sighs and mentally says this to herself 'Naruto...The Uzumaki and Namikaze blood is running strong in you..Too think that you would have grasp Sealing so well you truly are one of a kind...'After what seemed like a eternity later Naruto ends his speech and Tsunade went to ask Tayuya if she would agree to the surgery but when she turned and look Tayuya had already fallen asleep with drool gently rolling out of her mouth and onto her smooth skin.

As Naruto looks at young red head woman, he could not help but think to himself. 'i didnt know that she looked this cute, she looks peaceful the way she is sleeping... WHAT THE HELL am i thinking about like that she is an enemy/P.O.W. i must be hanging out with Ero Sennin way to much, to think something like that about an enemy kunoichi.'

"Tayuya, its time to WAKE THE FUCK UP!" said Tsunade , As Tayuya Slowly Awoke and muttered the words that woul get her killed "what the fuck do you want you old tit sagging cunt."

Before Tsunade punched Tayuya into the next life, she asked her whether she would want to take the surgery, Which She Got This as a response from the foul mouth girl. "What do you think old hag...OF COURSE I WOULD FUCKING DO IT" with that Tsunade turned to Naruto and said with a serious tone. "I will need to talk to you privatly after this and i assign you to watch over Tayuya" And with that punched Tayuya Out Thru the Walls for calling her a old tit sagging cunt...

"Now Naruto I am going to reveal to you a secret that should have been told to you by Sarutobi-Sensei. but Unfortunaly he did not live to see that day...  
>Now First off I will reveal to you your parents .Your Parents were the ones you idolized your whole life..." but before she could finish her sentence Naruto Literally fainted from the overwhelming shock. "... send him to fight a missing nin, he is fine, tell him to spar with Maito Gai, he can keep up. Gets a hole pinch thru his chest he survives but tell him about him that he is about to find out who his parents are, and he falls flat on his face. tsk tsk."<p>

Now that brings us to the end of yet another chapter of The Swearing Fox.  
>And As Always I'm open to any kind of criticism so yea...Read Review and Favourite this fic if you enjoyed you guys in the next Chapter...<br>LawOfTheAug

Megatronuus89- beta/editor.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto The Swearing Fox

A/N Hey Guys! This is Law here and welcome back to the next installment of The Swearing Before we start no no its not the disclaimer yet...Its just a message to my fellow editor Mr megatronus89 for helping me Beta/edit the story...Now with that out of the way here comes the dreary old disclaimer yet again

**I do not own Naruto...Mr Kishimoto does**

Now with the disclaimer out of the way lets continue onwards into our next chapter of The Swearing Fox...Lets Go

Chapter 3...The Reveal to Council

Now Naruto was in his mindscape yet again...as he looked around his mindscape, it was still bleak and dull with just pipes and dripping water... But when he turned around he saw the mighty Kyubi taking a nap with a bubble coming out of his nose. Naruto saw this he was immediatly overcomed with hystarical laughter that he accidentally awoke Kurama from his peaceful slumber.

**"Oh gaki you finally came to visit me AND WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING YOU INSUFFEREBLE BRAT, I AM THE MIGHTY KYUBI FEARED BY ALL!" **roared the mighty beast as it's voice became heavy and dark towards the end.

In which Naruto struggled to say while rasping for breath due to laughing to much "Ye..a how can you b..e sca..ry if you na..p like th..at. Whew, that was the funniest thing i saw in a while, But anyways Kurama why am i here?"

"**Well Gaki, You fainted when Tsunade wanted to tell you about who your parents were...But i can't believe you can not even guess who your dad was you are like a exact carbon copy of him just without the whiskers...**" Repiled Kurama as he took in the embarrassing look from the young blonde.

"Can't you just tell me just who they are?" naruto asks as for long as he could remember he always wanted to know who his parents were.

The Kyubi just huffs and says**"No..But i will tell you all i can about your mother...her name was Uzumaki Kushina and she was my 2nd container and you inherited her attittude and her annoying verbal tic, and she was a horrible container, to keeping me locked in her infernal chakra chains made by her and stakes through my entire body those were horrible times plus she ignored and never used my power at all**"

Naruto just listens intently, while promising not to turn out acting like his mother towards the kyubi. "Thanks Kurama is there any chance that i could inherit or unlock her chakra chains as well." Kurama looks at Naruto Quizically and replys, "**Im not entirely sure, but i overheard your mother saying that her chakra chains could only be awaken in the right moment, she didnt specify when was the right moment, for now you must return, Tsunade is waiting for you... NOW LEAVE ME TO MY SLUMBER!"**

-Hospital Room-

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Tsunade looking at him with a deadpan look and said "You awake now Gaki? Now Ill tell you who your father is...Your father is the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato..."When Naruto heard Tsunade's words,He felt a rush of emotions coursing through him, he felt betrayed, as to why did his own father seal the Kyubi into his own him, but at the same time feeling pride that he was the Yondaime's son, and his hero's was his own father. though one question was lingering in his mind Why me? why did my father choose me?

But before he could make any assumptions Tsunade cutted by continuing what she was saying "Now Naruto, your father was a very honourable man and would not have asked a family to give up their own child to become the demon vessal, why would he ask for something so great, when could only trust his own blood, so he sacrificed you instead thinking that the village would treat you like a hero and if he could see how they treated you, he would be rolling in his grave..."

As Tsunade looked at Naruto she could see that tears were threatening to fall from his eyes but before she could comfort him he spoke. "its ok Baa-chan its ok because im the Yondaime's son, i can handle it." Tsunade smiled at Naruto gently and started speaking once again. "Well your mother was one of the most talented and beautiful Konoichi that i have ever her name was Uzumaki Kushina and..."Tsunade was cut off by Naruto when he said. "i already know about my mother Baa-Chan, Kurama told i will be happy to know more about her if you would tell me"

Tsunade looked shock when he heard that Naruto had learnt of his mother but more shocking is who the hell had told him that and so she asked "Naruto, who is this Kurama you are talking about?" Naruto Immediatly replied "Oh, Kurama that is the kyubi's name."

When Tsunade heard that she promptly fainted only to have Naruto look at her prone body and burst out laughing at that moment, Jiraya came in with Tayuya's prone body slung across his shoulder and when he saw Tsunade's Body he asked "I'm Guessing Tsunade told you about your parents but why is she fainted on the ground What did you do say Naruto?" While Placing Tayuya back into her hospital bed.

"Oh Nothing just told Baa chan that the Kyubi had a name while also telling her about him telling her about my mother." When Jiraya heard that he also fainted Due to shock leaving Naruto Laughing his ass off at the sight of the two of the villages most strongest ninjas alive fainting.

TIMESKIP 2 HOURS LATER

As Tsunade and Jiraya started to wake up, Naruto started to straighten himself and talked to Jiraya and Tsunade about the sealing formula for the Sozo Saisei, jiraiya looks at Naruto Impressed and says with praise. "Damn Naruto you really do have the Uzumaki talent for sealsd, when you get out of the hospital by the end of this week, Find me and we will talk and make this sealing formula Gaki, oh and you chose a fine girl." And with that Jiraya left the room via the window and leaving a blushing Naruto and a deadpanned looking Tsunade.

Tsunade shakes her head at Jiraya's Perverted Antics and says "Ok i will tell you all i can about your mother well she had a really unfeminine like attitude basically a tomboy like attitude which was totally unbefiting of a woman of her looks and status,but she was one of the most nicest person i ever knew heck i even started treating her like a daughter that i never had..and when she was pregnant with you she was so excited of having her own child and she spouted that she would give you a nice childhood and would never have to suffer as badly as Minato and her during thier childhood but sadly she didnt get to see her wishes come thru..."

With that Tsunade told Naruto to take care of Tayuya and left for the council meeting

As Naruto watches Tsunade leaves, he looks over at Tayuya and says "oh great.. now what will i do you punched her into the next century..."

"hey shithead shut the fuck up im trying to rest." came the groggy reply form the bed ridden redhead.

"Yes Tayuya Hime" came the response of Naruto

Tsunade's POV

Location: Council Meeting Room

Tsunade looks at the Konoha's Council and at the left side of the councils were the Shinobi's Council which consisted of the Clan heads of Konoha and to the right was the Civilian Council. Now Tsunade started talking "SILENCE Now that i have your attention i will be adressing a great matter to you i have summoned you today to reveal the son of the Yondaime Hokage"

But as soon as She said the son of the Yondaime hokage all hell broke loose mostly from the civilian side demanding the fourth's son be place in the CRA, while the shinobi side requested that the heir be thoroughly trained in the shinobi arts.

Well heres a cliffy i suppose it is...anyway this bring us to the end of yet another chapter of The Swearing Fox and as always And As Always I'm open to any kind of criticism so yea...Read Review and Favourite this fic if you enjoyed you

LawOfTheAug

Beta/edited by Megatronus89 (or Mega or Megatron for short.)


End file.
